Talk:Scarlet Republic/@comment-25009444-20160610005500
Centurion Program With the recent wars and current world events, It has become apparent that the drafted militia will not be enough to fight a war, while they are capable of being frontline forces in a large scale invasion, they lack the equipment and the training against a heavy defence force. Proposed Replacement - Centurion program. The Centurion Program will consist of empty armored exoskeletons capable of both being manned and controlled by a Hive Minded AI. A factory will be dedicated to the construction of these suits and will replace the armed militia, however existing militia and infantry will be equipped with these suits, in the case where a unit's suit has sutained heavy damage, they can exit the suit under cover and the closest operational suit controlled by the hive mind will "wrap around" the unit. A Hive Mind AI will be developed for this programme. Each AI will control a single division of Centurion Exosuits. The Centurion Mk I suit will consist of 3 layers, the first being a flexible and stretchable material allowing a mostly one size fit all suit, the second layer will be the exosuit, allowing the unit to have increased strength. The third layer will be the armored panels which covers up to 95% of the user depending on user size. A powerpack and AI connection portal will be underneath an armored thruster pack allowing the user to utilize a the thruster pack for increased movement speed. For security measures, the scanner within the suit to tell whether a user is operating the suit or not is independent of the Hive Mind AI, when the scanner detects a user in the suit, the suit cutsoff the signal to the Centurion AI allowing the user full control of the suit. The Centurion Mk I Type I suit is a heavy combat suit, capable of taking heavy fire before needing repairs, when the powerpack is disabled, the suit runs off of a emergency power system allowing the user to exit the suit and optain an unmanned suit in combat. The suit is capable carrying a very large load, and a sustained run for several hours before the powerpack needs to regerate power, however the powerpack itself is capable of lasting several days at a time under combat situations. The Type 1 suit is also pressurized and carries a basic thruster pack allowing for exo-atmospheric activities. However, the suit is bulky and can be difficult to operate in tight spaces. The Type II suit is a scout class suit, also capable of exo-atomospheric activities. It carries the same basic equipment and capabilites however it has increased mobility and carries a more powerful thruster. It also carries advanced scanning equipment, allowing recon to be done with the suit. However it carries less armor than the Type I meaning it can take less sustained fore before needing repairs. The Type III suit is a cut down version of the suit, carrying a different composition for the armor, rather than metals, it uses a kevler-carbon fiber composite. The suit also lacks a thruster system however is lighter than the other 2 models. The suit will be used by law enforcement such as local police departments and the OSO. Instead of a full helmet, the Type III carries a reinforced faceplate which covers the top half of the user's face. When the Hive Mind is operating the suit, a metal piece will cover the open space.